


You Can Be The Boss

by EchoXMatsuyama



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXMatsuyama/pseuds/EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HimChan lusts after the groups’ maknae and it gets to the point where he can’t take the feels anymore, but what happens when Zelo confesses his lust first? PWMP (Porn without Much Plot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be The Boss

You Can Be the Boss   
Kim HimChan and Choi JunHong 

Summary: HimChan lusts after the groups’ maknae and it gets to the point where he can’t take the feels anymore, but what happens when Zelo confesses his lust first? PWMP (Porn without Much Plot).

Warning: This has yaoi smut in it (guy on guy action) and it also has some light bondage. This has under aged sex in it, if that disturbs you then don’t read. 

Disclaimer: I do not own BAP or its members, but a girl can dream.

A/N: So I believe BAP’s MV for No Mercy was released in July 2012, if I’m wrong then please tell me. I made HimChan 22 and Zelo 15.

~START STORY~

HimChan’s POV

My brain was on overdrive and it was hard for me to concentrate on my duties. Ever since that day I came home early my thoughts have been wrapped around our maknae, Zelo. I know I shouldn’t be having these thoughts about him. I mean come on I’m six years older than him, and he’s only 15 YEARS OLD! Compared to me he’s still a baby.  
But…but that body! There is nothing baby about that. 

Right now we are all in the dance studio and Zelo and JongUp are practicing their parts of ‘No Mercy’. I don’t know why since both of them are amazing dancers, but hey I’m not going to complain. I get to sit back on the ground and admire that sexy body of his as it moves in fluid motions. 

I feel as though I am reaching the point where I don’t care how old he is, I really want Zelo. Sure I love him and everything, but I just feel like ravishing that body and having him do the same to me. I want him to fuck me into a mattress to the point where I won’t be able to walk the next day. I could feel my body becoming hot just at the idea of having the younger dominate me. 

My eyes wondered over his body as it moved to the music. Right now he was shirtless and a pair of grey short’s hung loosely to his thin waist. His nicely toned body was covered in a pair of sweat and for some reason that made him even sexier. I crossed my legs, trying to hide the bulge I got just from watching him. What made it even worse was every now and then Z would glance over at me making this “problem” even worse. His brown eyes would meet my onyx ones and I could feel waves of electricity throughout my whole body.

Maybe it’s the lust talking but I swear I think he’s teasing me. Taunting me to do something and I so desperately wanted to take him up on the offer. 

“Himchan…Himchan!” It took me a moment to realize somebody was talking to me, Zelo was just too memorizing. 

Shaking my head of all thought I looked up to see Yongguk looking down at me with a worried expression.  
“Are you okay Himchannie?”

I nodded my head blushing and hoping he didn’t see the tent in my pants, "Yeah I'm-I'm fine...what's up?" I asked.

"It's already 7 o'clock, I think we should call it a night." I nodded my head in agreement, the 'kids', as me and Yonggukkie call them, need to get home and eat dinner and then go to bed. 

"Okay guys! Time to go home!" Yongguk said as he clapped his hands together gaining everyone’s attention. Jongup and Zelo stopped dancing and Daehyun looked up at his Hyung from his laying position on the floor, while Youngjae finished wiping the sweat from his forehead with a towel.

"Finally, I’m hungry!" Daehyun called out pushing himself to his feet.

I couldn’t help but giggle and then I looked up at Yongguk who looked back at me, "Come on "daddy" let’s take the kids out." I said giving the older man a small smile. He returned it with that trademark gummy smile of his. 

"Come on guys we're going out to eat!" The youngers cheered and all gathered to collect their things.

I stood myself letting out a relieved sigh, thankful that my hard on went away. It would have been awkward walking around with that thing.

"Yay thank you Hyung’s!" My body stiffed as I felt a body crash behind mine. I turned my head to see Zelo's face so close to my own. My cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Yo-you’re welcome Z." I managed to say and I wanted to push him away before he made me hard again. HIs arms were wrapped around my upper body in a hug and his chin was resting on my shoulder. He was just so cute, and I just wanted to take him into an empty room and push him against a wall and just clam his body as mine.

"Hyung are you okay?" He asked me, and man was that cute puppy expression adorable. I swear this kid was driving me crazy. I don’t know how much longer I can hold out. 

"Yeah...I just need a drink." I know I shouldn’t drink around the younger members, but I’m sure they wouldn’t mind one or two cups of soju. 

"You drink Hyung?" He asked as we came out of the building and into a waiting van that would take us to a restaurant near our dorm. As we climbed in he released me from the hug and I felt kind of sad at the loss of contact, but I didn’t let that show.

"Of course kid, I’m 22!" I replied taking a seat in the back with Zelo next to me, then in the seats before us were Youngjae, Jongup, and Daehyun and then passenger seat was Yongguk.

Zelo let out a low chuckle and I could feel my heart skip a beat, his voice is just so deep and cute, "Right Himchan Hyung."

The whole ride there was torture. I really wanted to take a hold of his hand; I mean it was just lying there next to my own and I just wanted to lace my fingers in between his. When we finally got to the small 'mom and pop' restaurant we climbed out and the driver sped away. 

As we walked in and when we were seated Zelo never left my side, and I just felt more pressured to drink. Then MAYBE I’d be able to relax some more around this tease. His chair was so close to mine that every time he moved his leg it would brush up against my own, and it didn’t help that he rested his hand on his upper thighs. I wanted to tell him to stop it, but then he would know that I lusted after him. Can’t have that.

Yongguk was on my other side, but he wasn’t that close. When I glanced over at him he met my gaze and flashed me a smile, "What to share a drink Himchan?" and who was I to deny him.

"Yes defiantly." 

 

~+~+~

Everyone has received their food, but I didn’t pay any mind to mine, I was too focused on dinking Soju. I was depressed, I mean usually I’m so full of self confidence. What was wrong with me? I should just tell Zelo that I like him more than a friend...but would he understand? What if he rejects me, and then he would think I’m disgusting for thinking of him like that.

"Hyung are you okay?" I jumped slightly as I felt a hand on my thigh. I looked over to see Zelo looking at me with a worried expression on that cute face of his. 

My cheeks were bright red, and I was glad I was practically drunk because now I could blame it on the alcohol, "Of course I am little cute~..." His hand on my thigh was turning me on so much, it was like I could feel the heat from his skin through the cloth of my jeans. I could just feel my pants tighten around the crotch area. 

"Hyung I think your drunk." He stated and I could have sworn I heard a little amusement in his voice. 

"Nooo I jus' fine." I said my words slurring, and then downing the last of the Soju in my cup.

"Yongguk Hyung?" Zelo said gaining the rest of the group’s attention.

"What’s up Z, you two okay?" 

Zelo gave the elder a small cute smile and I couldn’t help but start to pinch his cheeks as he continued to talk, "Uh, Himchannie Hyung is drunk, so I’m going to take him home." 

I pouted at the younger’s words, I don’t want to go home yet. I still want to drink. I leaned into Zelo with my hands resting on that broad chest of his, "I dooont want ta' gooo." I whined.

Yongguk gave him a knowing smile and nodded his head, "All right be careful, we'll be there later." 

Zelo nodded his head and then stood up from his chair well taking me with him. His touch on my skin was like fire. I just felt so heated and horny with him touching me like this, even though it’s not even sexual...man I’m a pervert.

As Zelo was taking me out of the restaurant my mind wondered back to when I came home early. I was too drunk and horny to block the memory. The memory of Zelo spread out on his bed with his hand wrapped around that not so little cock of his and moaning with his head thrown back. His porcelain skin had a layer of sweat on it and his cheeks were flushed a sweet red.

It took so much self control not to open the door completely and wrap my lips around his hard member, sucking him off to a hot and long orgasim. 

"Hyung..." 

Pushing those perverted memories to the side I looked up at Zelo. I hadn’t noticed that he was supporting me, and him being taller then I made it easier for him to keep me up right. My head was spinning and I was seeing the world as a blur of lights.

I should just tell him, "Yessss?" I couldn’t help the smile that found its way to my lips... my body was just being too weird right now.

I think Zelo is blushing, but I couldn’t be too sure with just the mellow glow of a street lamp. 

"Um well..." Zelo stopped walked and turned me so that he was now facing me, "Hy-Hyung...I-I think I..." With each word I found him pushing my body back, and with my lack of balance at the moment it was even easier for him to push me against the brick wall of a building. 

I was paralyzed, his eyes met mine and I could see the confusion in them, just what was he doing? 

Now was the time right!? Now was the time for me to say something...to tell him that I like him. I mean this is just perfect, after I tell him I can just kiss him and then if he wants more I will be happy to do more, and if he doesn’t then...I will deal with the rejection like a man! Yes! Alcohol I love you right now. 

I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could get any words out Zelo spoke, "Hyung I like you!" 

His hands rested on either side of my head, and as I stayed there in shock I didn’t realize that he closed the space between our bodies. 

He said it before me! My eyes scanned his for any sign he was lying and I just couldn’t find any...then again it could just be the alcohol talking. 

"I like you Himchan hyung...a lot." HIs face grew worried as if he didn’t understand what he was thinking or even feeling, "I want to do things to you that I shouldn’t since you're not a girl, but I can’t help but feel turned on, " He then pushed himself from me and turned his body away, "I-I'm sorry...you probably think I’m-I'm gross Hyung. Ju-Jus-" Before he could say any more I took hold of his wrist and turned him back to me.

I gave him a flirtatious smirk, "No Z...I feel the same way." I pulled his body back to mine and rested my hands on his chest, "Don’t worry baby, I can show you. Just let me be the boss."

 

~+~+~

Our mouths remained locked as I pushed him into my bed room and onto my bed. I straddled his hips and ran my fingers through his soft hair, tangling my fingers in his strands. The younger moaned against my lips as I began to grind my hard member against his own through our cursed clothing. 

I could tell he was a little awkward because he kept his arms to his side, not really sure on what to do. Breaking the kiss I smirked down at him. "Here let me help you with theses." I said taking his hands in my own. Placing both above his head I used one hand and quickly removed my belt. 

"Wha-what are you doing!?" He asked, pancaked as I began to tie his hands with the belt to the head bored of my bed.

"Don’t worry Z, you won’t regret this." I stroked his cheek with one hand and flashed a teasing smirk, "Trust me."

He swallowed a lump in his throat and then nodded his head that he wants me to continue, which I did. Before I got off the bed I place a pillow behind his head so that he could see me. 

Now that he could see me standing before him I smirked and very slowly I began to take my clothes off, starting with my shirt. After each article of clothing I would look over him. He was already panting, and I could see the tent in his pants. He really does want me as much as I want him. 

When I came to my underwear I turned around and wiggled my ass as I removed it. I could just feel his eyes running over my body, "You like what you see big boy?" I asked tossing the shorts to the side. He nodded his head and I turned around so that he could see that I was extremely hard for him. 

"Now it's your turn." From the edge of the bed I crawled between his legs and slowly began to tug at his pants zipped. 

"Hy-Hyung...pl-please." He begged thrusting his hips up. I smirked and pressed them back into the mattress, "Be patient baby." 

As I slipped my fingers inside his pants he leaned his head back into the bed, his eyes closed in pleasure. I smiled and pulled his pants and underwear down and just tossing them to the floor. 

My eyes widened and I licked my lips as I saw his huge cock standing at attention, just begging to be licked.

"Hmm we're going to have fun."

 

Zelo’s POV

My head was thrown back in pleasure as HimChan moved his wet, hot mouth over my shaft. The feeling that moved its way through my body was unlike anything I have ever felt before, and it was amazing! My fingers tangled themselves through his soft coal black hair, and I couldn’t help but push his head down further over my cock; every now and then I would thrust my hips up, but he made sure to leave his hands on my hips to make sure I didn’t make him gag. 

My moans and HimChan’s slurping filled the room and I was thankful we left the others at the restaurant. I found myself calling out my Hyung’s name, and by the way he began to suck harder I knew he liked it. I could feel his tongue swirl around the head of my cock and then down the back side of my shaft. He was sooo good, but then again this is my first time getting a blow job. 

Even so I found myself coming close to the edge; it was only a matter of seconds before I came.  
I opened my eyes when I felt him stop, I couldn’t help the throaty whine that left my lips. I wanted him to continue. He gave me one sexy smirk and softly rubbed my inner thigh. “Don’t worry baby, now we get to have some real fun.”

I swallowed a lump in my throat and tried to catch my breath. My chest began to tighten as HimChan crawled onto my lap, straddling my hips. My arms rested above my head as I was stull bound by the belt. I want to reach out and take hold of my Hyung’s thin waist and grind him against my hard member, but, well that’s kind of impossible right now. 

My cheeks flushed a bright pink as he slid his hand up my exposed chest, stopping when he came to my already hard nipples. HimChan took one in his hand well he leaned down and took the other in his mouth, never once breaking eye contact with me. How could he do this without feeling at least a little embarrassed? 

I let out a low growl and found my hand hitting the pillow. His tongue flicked over my nipple and he softly nipped at it. This pressure was building in the pit of my stomach and he was just pushing me to the edge.

“Him-HimChan….please.” I found myself begging, I wanted more of his touch. 

“Ooooh, are you being impatient,” HimChan sat up and placed his hands on my chest as he just looked down at me with a gleam in his eyes, “Well let’s fix that.” 

His voice was laced with lust as he moved his own hands to tangle into my hair. Bending down he crashed out lips together in a hard kiss. Our tongues battled against one another, I moaned into the kiss as HimChan grinded against me. When HimChan let out his own growl it sent vibrations through my body. 

When we pulled away for a much needed breath Himchan reached up and undid the belt, quickly throwing the thing to the side. He then took one of my hands in his and moved my fingers down his chest and past his own throbbing member. I sucked in a breath of air as I felt him push one of my fingers into his tight hot hole. I groaned as he helped me finger fuck him.   
It was a little awkward in this position, but I was not complaining, he still felt nice. 

HimChan’s head was thrown back and he worked my finger faster, and before I knew it he added another two. 

Reaching my free hand up, I reached around his neck and pulled him down claiming his mouth. As we both fought for dominance HimChan pulled my fingers out and wrapped his slender fingers around my throbbing cock. 

He pulled away, “Ready?” He asked with a smirk, and all I could do was nod my head. 

“Good.” Slowly HimChan began to lower himself onto me; the hot heat of his hole tightening around me. My hands found their way to his hips were I gripped tightly. 

I could hear HimChan suck in his breath and I leaned my head back into the mattress. My mind felt like it was filled with cotton and it was like my body had a mind of its own. Without thinking I thrusted my hips up, burying myself inside him. 

HimChan let out a loud moan that was mixed with pleasure and pain. He placed his hand on my arms where he squeezed tightly. 

“Ze-Zelo your so-so big.” He said between gasps.

I couldn’t help but smirk, “So-Sorry Hyung.” 

He gave me a smirk back, and then he started to move on his own. I groaned and found myself thrusting in rhythm with him. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin and our moans. With each thrust HimChan squeezed his ass around my throbbing member, pulling me closer to the edge. I’m not going to be able to hold out much longer, and by the way HimChan’s breathing became shallower I knew he was close to. 

“I-I’m Cumming!” HimChan called out as his seed spilled across both of our stomachs. As he came his ass seemed to have gotten tighter, squeezing around me, and that was enough to push me over the edge. My grip on his hip tightened to the point I knew he was going to have bruises tomorrow and pumped my seed inside him. 

I was seeing spots as I came down from my high; I was still riding out the orgasim, my head thrown back. 

“How was it? Glad you let me be the boss.” He asked as I looked up at him, my vision clearing. His cheeks were as flushed as mine and his breathing was labored. 

I managed to nod my head, “Ye-yeah.” 

HimChan pulled me out of him and laid on my chest. His lips met mine in a soft peck, and I gave him a small smile. 

“You know….I like you, a lot.” I said.

“I like you a lot too.”

~THE END~

A/N: Well I hope you all liked the story and how I ended it. This is based off of a song called, ‘You Can Be The Boss’ By: Lana Del Rey


End file.
